bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tell Me This
Gathering Forces Soul Society, two days after Michael's capture. The so-called "Coven Task Force" had done it's job well so far. In only a few days time the group had managed to identify a number of Coven-controlled installations and headquarters, and force a number of agents operating in the Rukongai into the open. Arrests had been made and in extreme cases heads where removed. One who escaped however was the illusive Sakae who had been operating in Northern Rukongai. Kenji Hiroshi was returning from the Rukongai himself and a particularly heated battle with Sakae and her puppet Kensei. As he stepped into the barracks of the 9th Division he immediately sought the bathhouse and eased himself into the warm waters, thankful that Van Satonaka had volunteered to deliver their written reports to Lieutenant Hisagi. The warm water was blissful and Kenji felt his tension wash away as he sank down so his chin was beneath the surface. "Evening, teach." "Evening, Garrett." He gurgled into the water. He continued washing -- particularly the nasty-looking gash to his left pectoral courtesy of Kensei -- before he stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute. Naw, it couldn't be. The steam must be going for my head." So he went back to his washing but when he felt someone carefully tap his shoulder he realised that his day was about to take a nosedive towards bad. "Im'ma kill him." He turned his head a fraction to see Garrett Sheppard soaking in the waters, his brown hair having the appearance of a very wet mop. "The fuck are you doing here!?" Kenji demanded. "Not that it isn't good to see you. But you're supposed to be in the World of the Living!" Garrett's grin was nervous. "How good of a mood are you in?" This of course set Kenji's eye a-twitching. "Remember that kid? Michael Davis? The one you told me to keep an eye on for you? Yeeaaah. Turns out he tried to be like you." It was all Kenji could do to keep his temper in-check. "... Where is he?" Kenji asked through gritted teeth. "Due to certain -- shall we say events entirely beyond my control -- he may currently be languishing in a cell. Courtesy of The Coven." Kenji clenched his fists beneath the water. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Van, on his way back from delivering reports, saw the front doors of the bathhouse explode in a shower of splinters! Garrett Sheppard bolted across the courtyard dressed in nothing but a towel concealing his modesty whilst Kenji was hurling javelins of lightning at his soon-to-be-dead student. "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Van asked as he approached Kenji. He sighed as he draped his white Commando haori over Kenji to conceal his nakedness. "Just outta curiosity? What the hell is going on here?" "He-" and Kenji gestured in the direction of Garrett with a lightning javelin still in his hand "-lost the kid!" "The Substitute kid?" "The Substitute kid." Kenji confirmed. "... There goes my holiday." Van remarked. Infiltration Location unknown, six days after Michael's capture. "Well well, I finally have the chance to meet you." A shadowy figured stated, standing in front of a prison cell. The man let out a slight chuckle, "You mean to tell me you're the one giving my men so much trouble, kid?" Stepping up to the cell, he gripped onto the bars and looked into the dark area. "I heard you took one of best men's arm, while he had been trying to lock you up in chains. That's not very nice now is it, Michael?" The man shook the bars of the cell, trying to get the boy's attention and potential response. Instead, he was met with silence. Chuckling even more, he released the cell bars. "How have my men been treating you? Gourmet meals, you are eating the same thing me and my men eat. Even the nicest of prisoners aren't getting that kind of treatment, Michael." There was more silence. "Come on, you at least owe me a response to what I'm saying. Alright, what about this? Have you decided to join us yet?" Pulling his finger up to his face, the man concentrated reiatsu at the tips of his fingers creating a flame which gave light to the area. Within the cell, sat a chained up Michael, body hanging from the wall which had him dangling by the cuffs at his wrist. "Well?" The man asked, waiting for a response. Finally opening his eyes, Michael glared at the man on the opposite side of the cell. His once standing mohawk had been resting over his face, proof that it hadn't been combed in quite a few days. "Eat a dick." He responded, spitting across the cell though it didn't make it to the man as he wanted. "Wow, you are so rude. I'm sure you'd like to get out of here, Substitute Shinigami. You've been in here for six days, a human like you just isn't used to these type of living conditions. I'd give you," The man used his opposing hand and brought it up to his lip. "About another week or so before we stop giving you food and water, and a week after that until you die. I'll let you decide. You have one week!" The man cheered, turning from the cell and exiting. "Fuck you." Michael responded, dropping his head back down. Coven base. Van Satonaka was turned out in his Commando uniform complete with white haori. At times it gave people the impression that he was a Captain -- all power and authority. And he was fine with that. If it gave The Coven pause that was another weapon in his arsenal. Kenji, meanwhile, was dressed exactly the same only he wore a medical pack slung over his shoulder. And the guy still looked pissed off. Garrett was understandably giving him a wide berth. "Well, now that I've seen us all in the broad light of day, I gotta say: aren't we a motley crew of misfits?" And Van wasn't joking. Two Quincy, two Shinigami and a Fullbringer? Some rescue force. And by the end of the day there'd be a Substitute Shinigami thrown into the mix! Van was only familiar with Kenji and Garrett. But apparently the girl was Garrett's sister -- Jenna -- and the guy -- Siegfried -- was a friend of Garretts. And royalty to boot! "My apologies, my liege. Misfits plus royal misfit." Van even made a half attempt at a curtsy. "Ignore him." Kenji advised Siegfried. "His mother dropped him as a child one too many times." "I thought Captain Tsukada fixed that?" Garrett chimed in. "No medic can fix that." Kenji answered. "Why are we friends again?" Van asked. "Can we focus please!?" Jenna exclaimed. "Michael is still in enemy hands, and I doubt they'll overlook someone approaching one of their bases for long." Admist all the bickering, Siegfried remained rather silent. Hands consistantly opening and closing, he seemed quite anxious about something. He looked at the Coven hideout and let out a mean mug at the base. If he could, he'd burn the entire fortress down but he wanted to wait. No--he had to wait. His people were there and he refused to harm them in any manner. "If you are all done," he began, words aimed to the Shinigami and other Quincy present, "I would like to hear the plan you all have in mind that would allow us to retrieve our comrades. If ye does not have a plan, then I'd like to propose utilizing me as a distraction and decoy." Kenji clapped the Quincy male on the shoulder and gently shook his head. "Van's our infiltration specialist." His entire demeanour done a 180-turn, for he was now calm, composed, and serious. "He'll get our boy, your people, and then get them all out. Meanwhile, my new Quincy friend, we'll raise some hell slightly away from here to hopefully draw some of their force away. If needs be Garrett and Jenna can do the same later down the line. Sound good?" Van wasn't waiting around. Whilst Kenji spoke Van was shrouding the group in Kidō to disguise the sound of their steps, obscure their physical form, and aid in the suppression of their reiatsu. Whilst it wasn't one-hundred-percent perfect the wards would help immeasurably. "This'll be eventful." Garrett and Jenna mumbled simultaneously.